


We Are Becoming Whole (slowly now)

by allonsy_gabriel



Series: Another 51 [38]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: 6000 Years of Pining (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is Willing To Wait For It, Crowley is a Mess (Good Omens), Feelings, Fluff, Food Metaphors, Lovesick Crowley (Good Omens), M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Quote: You go too fast for me Crowley (Good Omens), Sappy, Short & Sweet, Yearning, so much pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 07:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21231749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsy_gabriel/pseuds/allonsy_gabriel
Summary: Crowley liked to go fast. This was not uncommon knowledge. The phrase speed demon existed for a reason, and that reason liked to wear sunglasses indoors and sometimes spent too much time lingering on his ‘s’s.





	We Are Becoming Whole (slowly now)

**Author's Note:**

> this is,,, sappy,,,  
welcome to the Centre for Yearning Development

Crowley liked to go fast. This was not uncommon knowledge. The phrase _ speed demon _existed for a reason, and that reason liked to wear sunglasses indoors and sometimes spent too much time lingering on his ‘s’s.

He drove fast. Before cars were a super big thing, he _ rode _ fast. He walked fast, his steps hitting the pavement at the exact tempo of Queen’s _ Somebody to Love _(precisely 110 beats per minute).

He didn’t like slowing down, and he _despised_ waiting. Patience was, after all, a virtue, and demons were, by definition, _ not virtuous _.

So on he went, always flooring it, forever pedal to the metal, ninety miles per hour in central London, _ fast _.

_ Too fast _, as it turned out.

Aziraphale didn’t like fast. He liked slow, he liked leisurely, he liked lingering and savouring and _ relishingly _ and _ waiting _ and _ thinking things through _, hedonistic and cautious in equal measure.

Was it patience? Was it fear? Was it _ reasonable _?

Crowley didn’t know. Frankly, he didn’t really care.

He just knew he _ went too fast _ for his angel.

So he slammed on the breaks.

For the first time in his existence, Crowley slowed down. He didn’t _ relax _, not by any means (he wasn't sure he knew how to, really), but he slowed.

Went along for the ride.

(It was a stupid ride. Crowley _ hated _ this ride. He wanted this ride to be _ over _ , he wanted to pull Aziraphale close and run his fingers over the angel’s cheekbones and murmur, “Kiss me,” and feel Aziraphale’s lips against his own. _ God _, did he want it.)

Slower, slower, slower still. Don’t get too close, don’t push too hard, don’t come on too strong. Stay casual. Play it cool. Take it easy.

Put it in a cast-iron pot, season it with rosemary and pepper and parsley and thyme, baste it in wine and oil, leave it in the oven on low.

Wait. Wait. _ Wait _.

It’ll be worth it when it's ready.

(Crowley was of the opinion that it would be worth it _ now _.)

He ached to reach out, to hold, to have, to keep, to claim, to race past without thought or care or concern.

But Aziraphale had said to slow down, and so Crowley did, creeping along at a snail’s pace, treasuring every brush of fingertips, every gentle word, every soft smile, every dinner and every drink and every “clandestine meeting”.

Sometimes he wondered if he’d really slowed down, or if he’d just _ stopped _.

Perhaps that was what Aziraphale wanted.

But no, no, he saw the looks the angel sent him in those quiet moments, those precious seconds when he allowed himself to move just an inch closer.

Crowley was a demon, but he was not a fool, and it would’ve taken an enormous amount of stupidity to miss the _ love _ in the angel’s eyes.

A slow love, but a steady one.

And Crowley hated waiting, but that was something he could wait for, wait for all of eternity, if he had to.

He was just along for the ride.

**Author's Note:**

> guys i only have like three days left i'm so ready  
tell me what you think!


End file.
